


A New Chapter

by Your_Local_Gay_Dealer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Futaba is gonna preach that the holy god wanted the world to be gay, M/M, Oh and a marriage proposal, can I get an amen, gaaaAAAY, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer/pseuds/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer
Summary: Akira thumbed the box in his pocket.Was he ready for this?





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah this is my first one shot on the site! This is also gonna be my first shipping one shot and I'm planning on more. Hope you like it! Also I couldn't help but use Corpse Bride vows.

5 years. 5 years they were together now. But Akira was nervous. He hadn't been this nervous when he asked Yusuke out. 

He was going to end that relationship, and start a new one. One where they would be closer, and have new adventures together. Akira thumbed the box in his pocket, waiting for Yusuke at LeBlanc. They always started their anniversary dates there and walked around, deciding on the fly what they would do.  
But as Akira thought, he got more nervous. What if he said no? What if he was just repulsed? Or worse...

What if he didn't know what Akira meant?

Akira rolled his eyes at himself. Of course Yusuke would know what he was talking about.

Right?

Sojiro sighed in front of him. He had seen plenty of people this nervous over the same thing. "Look," said Sojiro, " it's gonna be okay. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"How did you-"

"I've seen many things in my life, kid. Plus, I know the look on your face when you worry about him or worry about asking him something."Akira was quiet. He hadn't told anyone of his plans, wanting to surprise everyone else. Then again, Akira wasn't surprised. The old man was sharper than he looked.

The bell rang, signalling that a customer had walked in the store. Well, sometimes it was a customer. Akira looked up, seeing the reason for his anxiety that night. He got up from his seat and thanked Sojiro. He walked over to Yusuke and held his hand. Together, they walked out the door and into the warm summer night. 

"Hey Yusuke. Where do you wanna go?"

"What about the park? We could just walk around and get something to eat afterwards."

"Sounds good to me."

And so, our adorable couple walked to the train station and took the train to the park.                                ~~~~~~~

They walked around talking and joking around, generally just enjoying each other's company. They then stopped by the bank of the river, just watching the waves ripple under the moonlight. This was it. Akira was going to ask.

"Yusuke, can I ask you something?"

"I have something to ask as well."

"W-well, we can ask at the same time. We can close our eyes and count to three and then ask."

"Alright."

Akira and Yusuke both closed their eyes, and started to count aloud together.

One.

Akira got on one knee as quietly as he could, and got the velvet box from where it was hiding the whole night.

Two.

Akira tried to call his heart, but it kept on beating a mile a minute. This was it.

Three.

They both opened their eyes, not believing what they were seeing.Both Yusuke and Akira were on one knee, ring in hand, asking for the other's hand in marriage.

"Well, I guess the answer is yes?" Said Yusuke after a minute, recovering from the complete shock that they would do the same thing at the same time.

"Of course." Akira replied, right before he crashed his lips onto Yusuke's, this being one of the happiest moments of his life.

 

                              ~~~~~~~ There stood Yusuke and Akira, in their suits, hand in hand. This was going to be the happiest days of their lives. With Sojiro as the priest, he will be the one to marry them. Behind Akira stood Ryuji, Makoto, and Ann. Behind Yusuke stood Mishima, Haru, and Futaba.

Sojiro, taking a deep breath and bracing for the awws of the crowd, asked them to say their vows. To everyone's surprise, they said them in sync.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask that you will be mine."

Sojiro smiled. They were meant for each other. "You may now kiss the groom."

The room erupted in cheers as the newly weds kissed. They didn't pay attention though. They were too caught up in each other to notice. They decided to break apart when Futaba yelled, "YOU GET THAT ASS, INARI!"

After that, everyone decided to get to the part where they share embarrassing stories and eat cake.

Many friends and family went up to speak, but it was Ryuji who went last. He had a smile, which meant that either he was gonna do something stupid or he had a plan. He went up to the microphone, and started to speak.  
"I remember when Akira first came out of the closet. I mean, damn, it made me question myself. And actually, I'm grateful for that. Because then I don't know how long it would be taken me to find out I'm bisexual, and probably longer to find the love of my life. Once I finally got the guts, I went to Akira to may or may not set me up with Yuki. I know I don't deserve him and his innocent self. But I love him with all my heart. So Yuki Mishima, will you do me the honor of marrying a vulgar pervert like me?"

Yuki leapt onto the stage where everyone gave their stories and hugged him. The audience stayed quiet until the answer was given. After a bit, Yuki finally talked.  
"You might be a vulgar pervert, but you're my vulgar pervert. Of course I'd marry you."

Everyone cheered for the second time again, and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the after party.  
Eventually, it was time to send of the married couple to their honeymoon. As they got to the car, Akira held the door open for his husband as they got in. Haru was kind enough to lend a car for them to ride in to the cabin in the mountains where they would spend a week with just each other. Once the car had taken off, Akira looked at his new husband, and he knew that many happy years awaited.

A new, happy chapter in  their life had just begun.


End file.
